


Discarded

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Revenge, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke has no use for the weak. But it turns out Kylo Ren is stronger than he thought.





	Discarded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/168203764643/death-by-falling-on-his-own-lightsaber) for a Snoke death prompt. Anonymous asked: death by falling on his own lightsaber

“This is over,” said Kylo Ren, igniting his crossguard lightsaber and spinning it back, up, and around in a wild, violent arc that ended with the weapon pointing directly at his master’s face. “You’ve used me. Lied to me. Betrayed my trust. It ends now, with your death.”

Supreme Leader Snoke leaned his bony elbow on the arm of his throne and laid his crumbling cheek against a thin, meatless palm, gazing down at Kylo with an expression of utter disinterest. “You are weak,” he said, waving his other hand dismissively. “That is why I am discarding you. To look to another to achieve what you could not.”

“Silence!” Kylo commanded, the anger running hot, electric, powerful through him. “You will die in battle, or you will die where you sit. The choice is yours.” He stood tall beneath the throne, shoulders rising and falling with his furious breath, feet planted in a ready stance, saber still pointed at Snoke. But Snoke did not move.

“As you wish,” Kylo said finally, and he charged, raising the saber over his head for a devastating slash.

Snoke was gifted in the telekinetic aspects of the Force, something Kylo knew well from his “training,” experiences he now knew to be physical abuse meant to beat him into submission rather than Force trials to make him strong. He saw many things with new eyes now. He’d prepared himself to fight Snoke’s Force attacks, his invisible blows.

He was not prepared to discover Snoke had a lightsaber.

A crimson blade snapped up to block Kylo’s blow, Snoke holding it firmly aloft with one withered arm. As the crossed blades crackled against each other above their heads, Snoke leered at Kylo, his blue eyes cold and mocking, not kindly as they had once appeared.

“You think to defeat me in combat,” Snoke said, and Kylo realized the monster was still leaning on his other hand as though he were bored. “You have much farther to go before you can even think of attaining my power, much less surpassing it.”

“I  _will_ defeat you in combat,” Kylo growled, “and take my proper place on the throne that rules the galaxy.”

Snoke laughed derisively, and there it was, there was the Force blow Kylo had been expecting. The push was enough to throw him back; he landed on his feet and redirected the rest of the energy to flow harmlessly around him.

“I had thought to test a new apprentice by setting them against you, letting them prove their worthiness by destroying their weaker predecessor. But you have failed me in that as well,” Snoke said. He rose, deactivated his lightsaber, and shrugged off his gold robe. “I shall correct my mistaken belief in your usefulness by ending your existence here and now.”

 _Failed, failed, failed._ Kylo knew he had not failed Snoke—he did not need to gain Snoke’s favor—he did not need Snoke’s approval—he was powerful, he was clever, he didn’t need Snoke at all—but he had been made to  _believe_ he was weak, that he was nothing without Snoke, and despite everything he felt his heart clench in his chest at the words.

Snoke’s saber blazed back to life and Kylo blocked a cross-body blow. Physically, Kylo was far stronger than Snoke, but Snoke was using the Force to enhance his movements, make them stronger and faster. Kylo danced back, spinning Snoke’s blade away, and swung around with a rising blow similar to the one that had given him his scar. Snoke deflected it, letting out a rough, congested laugh, then brought his saber down toward Kylo’s head. Kylo barely managed to block, both hands gripping the hilt, buzzing blades inches from his forehead.

_You’re stronger than this. You’re stronger than him._

Kylo glared up at Snoke, Force-pushed him back, shoved his lightsaber away with his own. Hux wasn’t here, but Kylo knew what he’d say, could almost hear him.  _You’re better than him. He never deserved you._

Screaming, Kylo surged forward, driving his saber straight toward Snoke’s gut. Snoke parried, spinning in place to block the blow; Kylo spun too, faster, so that he was sweeping his blade down just as Snoke turned to block. Kylo used his momentum to twirl his blade against Snoke’s, twisting Snoke’s saber out of his grip and sending it flying. Kylo heard it deactivate as he swung his own blade up in a swift, graceful arc and brought it down heavy as a hammer.

Snoke managed to avoid being cleaved in two, scuttling away to the side. The plasma just caught the edge of his sleeve. A faint burning smell filled the air, but soon it was eclipsed by the crisp, clean scent of electric fire as Snoke spun to face Kylo, blue lightning hurtling from his fingertips.

Now it was Kylo’s turn to dodge. He danced to the side, and as he did so he thrust out his palm, giving Snoke a hard Force-push of his own. Snoke stumbled, and as the lightning dissipated, Kylo Force-pushed him again. Snoke staggered back, looking furious. He raised his hands with a low howl of rage,  but Kylo drove the Force at him one last time, and at that Snoke fell back, arms pinwheeling comically through the air as he fought to stay on his feet.

To his credit, Snoke managed not to collapse. But his focus on what Kylo was doing in front of him meant that he’d completely missed what Kylo was doing  _behind_ him. And so it was that Snoke, standing breathless on shaking legs, looked down and saw the blade of his own lightsaber emerging from the center of his chest.

“You—” Snoke began. Kylo did not care to let him finish. With a wave of his hand, Snoke’s blade carved its way upward, slicing Snoke’s chest, neck, and head cleanly in half. For good measure, Kylo sent the angry red plasma back down again, completely halving his former master.

Supreme Leader Snoke lay in two smoking pieces on the durasteel floor, bisected face frozen forever in half horror, half fury. And Kylo Ren strode between those pieces, not even bothering to look at them, as he made his way to his throne.


End file.
